Colour My Desire
by JillSwinburne
Summary: Commissioner Gordon has a new secretary and she's a little sweet on him.
1. Red

This is a series of drabblesand oneshots involving Commissioner Gordon and his new secretary, who has a bit of a crush on him (cos let'sface it, I would). They're all based around different colours. Anyway, I hope you like them.

Please R+R

Red

She had red hair. It wasn't that dyed bright red you got on women in TV commercials, and it wasn't that angry gingery shade that usually comes with freckles. It was more of a pale auburn, like the breast of a robin, and it was curly.

To be truthful the exact shade didn't matter. What did matter was that she was an excellent secretary; punctual, methodical, trustworthy and diplomatic. Plus she made one hell of a cup of coffee.

But when he met a couple of the boys from the precinct for a drink and they asked the new commissioner what his secretary was like, with that expectant air of men who have seen plenty of movies and have certain expectations in the secretarial department. Just then Jim Gordon found it pleasant to sip his beer thoughtfully for a moment before replying simply, "Well, she's a red-head."

The next day when he told her she smiled at him.

"And what did they say?" she asked with amusement.

"They said, "nice"," he replied.

She laughed, and her red hair bounced on her shoulders with the motion.


	2. Orange

The second installment. I know this colour connection is a bit obvious but I wasn't sure what else to do for orange.

Orange

Jim Gordon liked oranges, they were his favourite fruit. He liked peeling them slowly, and using his fingers to part the segments. He'd eat them one segment at a time, letting his teeth sink into the plump flesh, savouring the tangy taste of the juice. When he was done he liked to sit and lick the remains of the juice from his fingertips before he washed his hands off. He liked everything about oranges.

One day he walked into his office and there was a bowl of oranges on top of the filing cabinet by the window.

"Lolly?"

His pretty secretary poked her head around the door.

"Yes sir?"

He nodded to the bowl as he slung his overcoat onto the coat-stand.

"Where did they come from?"

"I picked them up from the store on my way here."

He raised his eyebrows.

"You got them?"

"Yup." She leant against the door frame and fixed him with an amused smile. "Commissioner, I empty your waste basket. You don't think I know what you eat?"

He couldn't help but return her smile.

"You need anything?"

"No, thanks Lolly."

"You have a three o'clock with the mayor."

"Thanks."

She turned to leave and he picked up one of the oranges, running it down his arm and catching it in his opposite hand.

"Oh and Commissioner?"

"Hm?"

"It's Tuesday."

He looked up in confusion.

"So?"

She grinned at him from the doorway.

"There's a twinky in your desk."

"Catch," he called and tossed her the orange he was holding.

"Thank you sir."

"Thank you Lolly."


	3. Yellow

I hope everyone is enjoying this. I really enjoyed writing it. Anyhoo, part three, yellow. Can youguess what the next chapter's gonna be?

Yellow

He hated hospitals. He had spent entirely too much time in these grey and white rooms over the years. Nurses in dull coloured scrubs wandered in and out of his room, plumping his pillows and switching off his television.

"You need to get some rest commissioner."

Barbara and the kids came to visit him, that cheered him up a bit. His son had a new joke book and he laughed until his stomach felt like it would burst. Damn appendix, what was the stupid thing for in the first place anyway?

The sweets they left were confiscated by another grey faced nurse.

"Not until you're better commissioner.

The mayor came to visit him.

"You gave us all quite a scare Jim."

He left some newspapers, nearly all of which carried cartoons of an elderly man with a moustache and a police badge hooked up to an IV drip trying to arrest some teenage hood, complete with suitably unfunny captions. They didn't make him laugh, he just felt sick.

Lolly came to visit him. She was carrying a pot of big yellow daisies which she put on the bedside table.

"Thought they might cheer you up a bit," she said brightly.

Oddly enough they did and because they wouldn't upset his stomach the nurse couldn't think of an excuse to remove them.

When the watery sun leaked through the window of his little grey prison the petals shone happily, casting a warm glow across his sheets. He dozed off and dreamed of a room filled with sunshine.


	4. Green

Thanks for the reviews. I know, there just isn't enough Godon/OC stuff out there, or really very much Gordon stuff to be honest. And yes I adore Gary Oldman too lol.

Anyway, this one is a bit longer, hope you like it.

Green

Bruce Wayne was having one of his famous fundraisers. It was the first party to be held at the newly reconstructed Wayne Manor and the cream of Gotham society had been invited.

Jim Gordon did not want to be there. He was a kid who had grown up on the edge of the Narrows. He'd been a street cop nearly all his working life. He wasn't raised for this kind of stuff like his predecessor Loeb had been.

He stood in a corner, feeling out of place in his rented tux. He would have felt better if Barbara was there but she had gone to visit her mother in Denver and had taken the kids with her for a short holiday.He had asked Lolly to come in her stead. After all she used to work for Lucious Fox, the head of the Wayne Corporation, she knew these people.

She had accepted the invitation gladly and had spent the beginning of the evening standing by his side, whispering names in his ear as various people he didn't know came to shake his hand and pretend they were his closest friends.

But then Bruce Wayne had appeared and asked her to dance with him and now she was on the other side of the room with the young millionaire's arms around her, dancing to a song that Gordon didn't know.

As he watched Wayne said something to her and she laughed. For some reason Gordon felt the need to ball his hands into fists and shove them deeply into the pockets of his jacket. He felt old and out of place and abandoned.

A waiter passed with a tray of champagne and he took one, swigging it quickly. When he looked back Bruce Wayne's hand had detached itself from his assistant's back and was making its way down towards her rear end.

Gordon ground his teeth and gripped the glass so tightly he thought it might break.

But to both his surprise and amusement Lolly had stepped out of Wayne's creeping embrace and appeared to be whispering something disturbing in his ear as the young man had gone quite pale.

She crossed the room back to Gordon's side and smiled at him.

"Would you care to dance Commissioner?" she asked.

Shrugging off his discomfort he nodded and took her hand.

"Why not?"

Letting him slip his arm around her she looked up at him and smiled. And the little green demon who had been sitting on his shoulder poofed out of existence.


	5. Blue

Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you're all enjoying this. The colour thing was a departure for me, normally I do very traditional linear stories but that just wasn't working for this and I hit upon the colour idea.

Anyway, I think in the movie Gordon's kids might have brown eyes but that's what artistic license is for right lol. Hope you like.

Blue

Jim Gordon had blue eyes. It was one of those things that very few people noticed about him.

They weren't bright, movie star blue or deep, dark blue. They were more of a grey blue, sharp and intelligent, like him. But no one ever noticed.

About a month after she started working for him Jim brought Lolly home with him to meet Barbara and the kids.

As his son and daughter rushed upstairs to wash their hands before dinner she turned to Barbara.

"You have two very beautiful children Mrs Gordon," she said.

"Call me Babs, and you're very kind."

"They're very like you," she continued, "except their eyes."

Jim frowned. "Are you trying to say my kids have weird eyes?" he asked jokingly.

Barbara rolled her eyes and gave him a shove. "Shut up Jim," she admonished.

Lolly laughed. "No," she said. "Just that they have blue eyes like you."

Barbara smiled. "Just so long as they don't grow up with his sense of humour."

Jim smirked, winking one blue eye at Lolly over his wife's head.

It might have been his imagination or the heat from the kitchen but he was sure she blushed slightly.


	6. Indigo

Okay, this one is slightly less fluffy than the others but finding something to work for indigo was kinda hard. I hope you like it anyway.

Also, as you've probably realised there's only one more colour in the rainbow. I've a few others but if there's a colour you'd like me to do please let me know and I'll see what I can come up with. Cheers!

Indigo

She was perched on the end of a bed in the ER. Her face was very pale making her rain wet hair seem even redder in the neon lighting. There was a stitch above her left eye which was swollen, but that was nothing compared to the bruises. They were the deep purple of a midnight sky and they covered the side of her face, disappearing into her hair and running down her neck.

"Sorry," she murmured when she saw him. "I didn't have anyone else to call."

She looked so small, her head bowed, not catching his eye. His throat felt dry.

"Don't worry," he managed. He motioned to the uniformed cop who had been standing by the bed. Pulling off his overcoat he wrapped it around her shoulders, running his fingers lightly through her hair.

"You're gonna be okay."

He pulled the cop to one side while a nurse got her to fill out some forms.

"She give a description?" he asked.

The cop nodded. "Pretty good one."

"Good. Find him. I don't care how you do it, just find him and bring him to me, understand?"

The cop nodded silently and disappeared. As he turned back towards the bed he tried to relax but every muscle in his body felt tight and all he wanted to do was punch something, preferably the son of a bitch who had done this to her.

He helped her to her feet.

"I'll take you home," he murmured and she nodded, lowering her bruised face from view. "Hey," he said, lifting her head with a finger beneath her chin.

"It's gonna be okay."

He bent down and kissed her forehead and she hugged him tightly. Then they ventured out into the parking lot and the rain.


	7. Violet

Another short and fluffy one. Thanks again for all the reviews. I'll admit I do feel kind of bad for Barbara but hell, she gets to keep him, surely she can let someone else appreciate him occasionally lol.

Once again, any colour suggestions would be welcomed.

Violet

"It's pink!" he exclaimed in horror.

"It isn't pink, it's violet Jim."

"It is pink Barbara and I am not wearing it!"

"It is not pink! Lolly!"

Commissioner Gordon's secretary wandered into his office. The Gordons were going to the ballet that night and Barbara had brought Jim's suit with her from home. Unfortunately the commissioner appeared less than happy with the shirt his wife had picked out for him.

"Yes Babs?" enquired Lolly, trying to hide her smirk.

"Is this shirt pink?" asked Mrs Gordon, waving the offending article.

"No," she replied sweetly. "It's violet."

"You see!" crowed Barbara, smacking her husband in the chest with the shirt.

Gordon threw his secretary a dark look before glaring at his wife.

"I'm still not wearing it," he said bluntly.


	8. Black

Okay, here is the first of your requested colours. It's kind of a sequel to Indigo but you don't have to read it like that.

Hope you enjoy and please keep your suggestions coming. So far I have stuff for Grey, Gold and White, although I'm thinking of saving White for later.

Black

It had become increasingly difficult for Commissioner Gordon and Batman to communicate in the months following the Dent fiasco. But slowly things were beginning to get better. The signal had still not been resurrected but they had found a thousand other little ways to get in contact.

Right now they were on the roof of City Hall, rooftops still seemed to be their main arena of exchange. The caped crusader seemed on the verge of leaving when there was a noise and the roof door opened. Framed in the doorway was Gordon's assistant Lolly.

"Commissioner are you up here?" she called across the roof.

Gordon stepped into the light.

"I'm here Lolly. Is everything alright?"

"Sure. I was just going to head home."

He frowned slightly. "Alone?"

Her head dropped and she twisted her hands together. Gordon cast a glance at his watch.

"Give me a minute and I'll give you a lift."

She nodded quietly. "Thanks."

Then she was gone, plunging the rooftop into shadow once more. Gordon stood still in the darkness, still staring at the door.

"That her?"

Gordon jumped slightly. He had thought Batman had left. He nodded.

"Yeh."

"Shame, she's a good kid."

Gordon frowned. "You know her?"

Batman shrugged dismissively. "Kind of. I've seen her around."

Gordon couldn't help but smile at the other man's discomfort.

"Don't tell me I've found your weakness," he teased lightly.

Batman looked at him through masked eyes. "Not mine," he murmured.

Before Gordon could ask what he meant by that the man in black was gone. Gordon sighed; he wished he wouldn't do that.


	9. Brown

More fluff this time, yay! With regards the slight Babs bashing in this instalment, her failings in the coffee department are based on my grandma. We've been going to her house every Sunday since time began and every week she asks my dad how he takes his coffee. Besides we all know that in the movie-verse the most important skill a secretary has is her ability to make coffee lol. Enjoy.

Brown

Jim liked his coffee strong. Not completely black but with just the tiniest splash of milk and no sugar.

Babs always put too much milk in, more like milk with the tiniest splash of coffee and she had sugar, lots of sugar. If Jim picked up her mug by mistake he felt sick afterwards.

For years she'd made him a flask of coffee to take with him when he worked nights and for years he'd faithfully emptied the gunk down a drain a bought a cup at the shop. The next day the empty flask would be washed and Barbara was none the wiser.

He'd even started drinking tea at home to just to avoid her questionable coffee. It being her one culinary weakness he never mentioned it, but some mornings when all he really wanted was a strong cup of java it was all he could do to restrain the sigh of disappointment as she poured the boiling amber liquid, which was really no substitute, into his mug.

He slumped at his desk which was piled high with paperwork as usual. He'd done little more than grunt at Lolly when he came in but here she came, appointment book in one hand and… a steaming mug in the other.

She placed the mug on the desk before him and smiled.

Cradling the mug in both hands he looked down at the rich brown liquid and breathed in the aroma with closed eyes.

She stood on the other side of the desk and watched him drain the mug. Setting it down again he sighed in satisfaction.

"Feeling more human now are we?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Growl."

He laughed. "You're an angel."

She grinned back at him and he motioned for her to sit.

"Okay angel, what have we got today."


	10. Silver

Hey there, so I've had a couple of posts asking if this is really going anywhere. The answer is not really, in my opinion Gordon would never leave Barbara or do anything that would make him feel overly guilty. There will be a bit of something in tomorrow's instalment and after that there are only two more in the series. Hope you enjoy what's left.

Oh yeh, the thinking behind this one is that Babs made some kind of comment while Jim was shaving that morning and he feels the need to ask another woman for her opnion lol.

Silver

"Something wrong?"

Lolly was looking at him with one raised eyebrow.

Jim sighed. "It's nothing," he muttered.

"It must be something, you've been sulking all day."

"I have not been sulking!"

"Whatever you say."

She turned to go.

"Lolly wait!"

She stopped.

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I need your opinion."

"On what?"

"On… on… I can't believe I'm going to say this. I need your opinion on my hair okay!"

She shrugged, as though middle aged men asked her opinion about that every day.

"What about it?"

"Am I, I mean do you think I'm… going grey?"

If he hadn't looked so serious she would have laughed.

He stood up and glared in the little square mirror that hung on the wall.

"Well?" he asked.

She sighed. "Grey hair is natural in a man your age," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he shot back.

This time she did laugh. So Jim Gordon had a vain streak after all.

She came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, looking at his reflection over his shoulder.

"Yes Commissioner, you are going grey," she told him.

He groaned slightly.

"I don't know what you're so bothered about," she said lightly, "I think it suits you."

He looked at her in the mirror.

"You do?"

She smiled. "Sure. It's very distinguished."

He rolled his eyes. "Distinguished is a word only used to describe old men who were never good looking in the first place," he told her.

"Not distinguished then. How about suave?"

He looked at her hopefully. "You think I look suave?"

"Yes. And besides, I wouldn't call it grey," she ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. "It's more… silver."

"Is that better?"

"Absolutely. Silver is suave and debonair and sexy." She blushed slightly at the last word.

"Sexy?"

She gave him a shove.

"Don't you have bad guys to catch or something?"

"I'm going, I'm going."

He left the office, there was a car waiting for him. He caught sight of himself in the rear-view mirror. Sexy huh? He could live with that.


	11. White

I think this is the longest chapter by a long way, but I just loved writing it, so please forgive me lol. If anyone can identify the other two film references they will get… um I'm not sure what you'll get… oh yes, you get the satisfaction of knowing that you know more crappy film references than other people lol. Enjoy.

White

The lights were up, the tree was decorated and the wine was mulled. It was Christmas once again in Gotham City but Jim Gordon was not feeling the holiday spirit.

Barbara's mother was sick so she had gone to be with her for the holidays. Originally the kids were to remain in Gotham but there was a thing, someone blew up a tanker in the harbour and there were a whole bunch of missing drugs involved. Jim was snowed under so Babs took the kids to visit grandma for Christmas after all.

Even the blanket of snow that covered the city could not lift Jim's spirits.

The mayor had invited him to spend Christmas with him and his family but he declined. He also declined invites from Bruce Wayne and the rich of Gotham and his old precinct buddies to attend various parties. He didn't want to hang around other people's families and friends. Instead, on Christmas Eve he bought a bottle of scotch and locked himself in his office with a collection of the most depressing Christmas records he could find.

He was a third of the way through the bottle when Lolly switched on the lights.

By the look of her she had been at a party, although the glamour was slightly ruined by the green alice band from which protruded a piece of plastic mistletoe on a metal spring. The white berries bounced in the air above her as she crossed the room.

"You know mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it," he told her matter-of-factly.

"So can too much Scotch," she replied.

"I haven't drunk that much," he said, although she did appear a little fuzzy around the edges. He tried to shrug off the sensation. "Besides, I'm entitled."

She sighed and reached a hand inside her purse, pulling out a long white envelope which she set on the desk.

"Call it an early Christmas present," she said.

He picked it up curiously and opened it. Inside there was a blue and white ticket.

"This is a plane ticket to Denver," he said.

"Yes," she replied. "The last seat. Your flight leaves in," she looked at her watch, "two hours. That gives you just enough time to pack and drink some coffee."

She smiled gently at him.

"If you catch a taxi at the airport you should be there in time to see the kids open their presents."

He stared at her blankly for a few seconds before pulling himself to his feet.

"Merry Christmas," she said, although there was a trace of sadness behind her smile.

"Merry Christmas Lolly!" he told her, pulling her into a massive bear hug. The plastic mistletoe dunted him on the head and she giggled at him. It occurred to Jim that she looked very pretty, giggling up at him like that.

Afterwards he couldn't tell if it was the Scotch or the gratitude or a mixture of both but before he quite knew what he was doing he kissed her. It was not the most romantic kiss he had ever bestowed upon anyone. On the contrary it was slightly sloppy and tasted of Scotch and he was sure his moustache needed trimming and that damn mistletoe kept whacking him on the head but it didn't really matter.

He pulled back and stared down at the girl in his arms as she blinked up at him. He was suddenly filled with the urge to apologise and beg that she not sue him for sexual harassment. But she laughed lightly and gave him a playful shove.

"Definitely coffee before you get on that plane. We can't have you kissing the stewardesses can we?"

She picked up his coat and handed it to him, shooing him out of the door.

"Go, pack, see your family. Tell everyone Merry Christmas from me and I'll see you in a couple of days."

Caught up in her encouragement he dashed out of the door and then dashed back to pick up the ticket which was still on his desk. Rushing out of the door again he paused to peck her lightly on her cheek.

"Thanks Lolly."

"Go!"

Had he paused to look up at his office window as he hailed a cab he would have seen her standing there, watching him, with tears running down her pretty face.


	12. Gold

Second last chapter, sobs, but its another fluffy one so hopefully it will make you smile :D.

Gold

He watched her through the crack in the doorway as she opened the drawer of her desk, looking for the stapler but instead pulling out the little blue box with its bow and its tag.

He knew exactly what it said, it had taken him hours to workout what to write. Normally Babs wrote the notes they attached to presents but he had wanted to do this one himself. It read, in his neatest print; FOR LOLLY, YOU ARE WORTH YOUR WEIGHT IN GOLD. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOVE JIM.

He watched her read the note, her cheeks colouring slightly, and then slide the lid off and peek at the contents.

Her eyes went big and her mouth formed a perfect "o" as she lifted the necklace from its little satin cushion, the golden tear-shaped pendant swinging slightly.

There was a tap at the door of the outer office and Jim slunk back to his desk, pretending to get on with paperwork until Lolly appeared, carrying more files and a cup of coffee.

"Did you like it?" he asked, cursing himself quietly. He had meant to wait and see what she said, if she said anything, but his natural inquisitiveness had gotten the better of him.

"It's beautiful," she replied sweetly. "Thank you."

She leant down and pressed her lips to his cheek briefly.

"Babs picked it out," he lied.

"Your wife has excellent taste."

"That's what she's always telling me."

"The guy from the Tribune is outside."

"Tell him to come in."

When the guy from the paper finally left Lolly cleared away the coffee and papers from his desk and Jim caught the glint of a golden tear-drop nestled in the neck of her blouse.


	13. Grey

Here it is, the last chapter in this rather fluffy saga. Thanks so much for all your reviews, they really made me happy.

Say goodbye now Lolly.

Grey

He wasn't supposed to be there. Her flight was boarding soon and he really had other things he should be doing but he just needed to see her one last time before she left.

He was wading his way through the crowds in the departure lounge, peering over people's heads when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he whisked around. She was there behind him, worry in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

Jim stared at her for a second in silence.

"No," he said eventually, "everything is not okay."

She bit her lip, blood draining from her pretty face and suddenly Jim felt bad for scaring her.

"The new girl makes crappy coffee," he said as brightly as he could manage.

She let out a breath and smiled at him, whacking him lightly on the arm.

"You shouldn't scare people like that," she scolded him.

"I know. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"You said goodbye yesterday," she pointed out.

Jim sighed deeply. This had been a bad idea.

"Jesus Lolly!" he exclaimed eventually. "Why are you doing this to me?"

A couple of people looked around at his raised voice and he took her arm leading her over to a quiet area, near the pay phones.

"Why?" he said again, more quietly. "Was it something I did, something I said?"

"I told you," she replied, eyes on the floor. "I got an offer from New York."

"I thought you liked working for me." His voice was barely above a whisper.

She turned her face up to his and smiled, a thin veil of tears in her eyes.

"I did," she murmured. "I loved it. Working for you is the best job in the world."

"Then why?"

He peered at her through his glasses, brow furrowed in confusion watching her as she tried to search for a reason.

"Because," she began and stopped.

"Because," she stopped again.

"Shit. Because this," she said and reached up onto her tiptoes to kiss him gently on the mouth.

Jim went stiff for a moment, memories of Christmas running through his mind. Then he relaxed slightly, tentatively winding his arms around the girl and pulling her close. He loved his wife, he truly did and he would never do anything to hurt her but…

Lolly broke the kiss and stepped back from him. Smiling slightly she reached out and straightened his suit. In the distance they were calling her flight.

"You're a good man Jim Gordon," she told him softly. "You're a good cop, a good husband and a good father. Now go on; I have a flight to catch, and you have a city to look after."

She gave him a little shove and began to move away towards her gate.

"Hey Lolly!" he called after her.

She turned.

"Call me when you get there okay?"

A smile touched her lips and she gave and little nod.

And then she turned and walked towards the gate again. He knew she wouldn't turn around again. So he simply stood, leaning against the wall, and watched as the colour slowly drained out of his life.

His phone rang. He answered and heard the familiar rasp of Batman's voice at the other end. He listened as he headed out of the airport and back to his car. Maybe he could learn to live with shades of grey.


End file.
